


Untitled 2014

by memeykpopgurl



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Def. gay, M/M, Probs gunna be short, Really fluffy, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeykpopgurl/pseuds/memeykpopgurl
Summary: Kim Minhyuk is just your normal, everyday 24 year old trying to make a living in Seoul.And he'll rarely say it out loud, but he's the gayest gay to walk the earth.  Of course he does have hobbies, one of which includes singing. One random Friday, Minhyuk decides to go sing on a street in the Gangnam gu. He decides to sing one of his current favorite songs, Untitled 2014 by G Dragon, originally of BigBang.But on that fateful Friday night, he meets someone he would never expect.





	Untitled 2014

**Author's Note:**

> Kim Minhyuk is my oc, just sayin my dudes.
> 
> Also this one is gunna be like hella short but oh well.

Kim Minhyuk. He's your average, gay 24 year old living in Seoul. He's just a simple coffee shop worker as he an internship at a law firm. And if you really must know. Yes, he is quite gay. 

A little bit about the ball of sugar that is Kim Minhyuk. He's short, a whopping 163 centimeters. His weight checks in at only about 47 kg. He is quite thin with a small waist. If you went it the dictionary to find the definition of petite, you'd see Minhyuk's picture there. He has silky black hair with streaks of deep royal blue that sweep across his forehead in light, feathery waves. Other than his beautiful hair, Minhyuk has these stunning eyes that draw in anyone who looks into them. They're a striking shade of green that turns into turquoise like color near his pupil. He wears these black framed glasses, preferring the feeling of them rather than using contacts. 

But the other most prominent feature about Minhyuk is his voice. He has the most amazing vocal range, able to sing with a beautiful, deep smooth voice as well as a high voice that just floats through the air. He'd never pursue it as a profession though, he only ever sings as a way to clear his head. 

And on a warm Friday night, Minhyuk decides to go out in Seoul and do a little singing. Wearing tight, light blue jeans, a tight black v neck shirt, black converse and a gray beanie, Minhyuk sets out in his car. With a speaker, stool and microphone is his trunk, Minhyuk drives to Gangnum gu, specifically a fairly popular shopping street. When he gets there, he parks on the street and sets his electronics up.

Before he even starts, there are people gathering around him, wondering what he'll do. 

To get warmed up before the song he's really looking forward to, Minhyuk sings a few other songs. Including Spring Day by BTS, Don't Wanna Cry by Seventeen and You Are by Got7. 

After his quick warm up, his melodic voice had already gained him a crowd, around 25 people watching him. Listening for what he'll sing next. 

Looking at his phone, Minhyuk presses play and the music for Untitled 2014 by G Dragon begins to play.

Minhyuk takes a deep breath before beginning to sing into the microphone. People are captivated. His higher voice soars above all the noise being created by customers shopping at nearby stores. The sweet melody Minhyuk sings travels down the street, cutting through the many other voices.

But what Minhyuk didn't realize was that a certain someone is at the very same street to go shopping, not too far from where Minhyuk is singing. And when he hears the words of Untitled 2014 being sung so beautifully he had to find who it was. Kwon Jiyong had to know who was singing his song so perfectly. 

As he wanders down the street, Jiyong's eyes fall upon the singer. A boy who looked to be pouring his heart and soul into singing this one song. And he made it look so effortless, that Jiyong was impressed, even with it being his own song. 

With a smile, Jiyong strolls up behind the singer. With a smile plastered to his face, Jiyong taps the boy on the shoulder.

At the feeling of someone tapping his shoulder Minhyuk turns around while still singing. His eyes widens and his voice cuts off. Minhyuk can't believe his eyes. He can't believe that Kwon Jiyong, G Dragon... the original artist of the very song he was singing, is standing beside him. 

When Jiyong realizes the boy stopped singing, he leans in to sing into the microphone. Minhyuk is in shock, unable to say a word. Jiyong can sense this and gives Minhyuk a reassuring smile while gesturing for Minhyuk to sing with him. With a gulp and clear of his throat, Minhyuk raises the microphone up.

Their voice fit together perfectly. Minhyuk and Jiyong switch between harmony and melody smoothly, sounding like they'd been practicing together for months. As Jiyong begins to sing higher, Minhyuk sings low. Jiyong's eyes widen, clearly shocked by how someone who was singing high could sing so low as well. Feeling himself drifting away from the microphone, Jiyong wraps his arm around Minhyuk's shoulders to pull him closer so that he could sing into the microphone.

A noticeable blush spreads across Minhyuk's face at this action, but he continues singing. Occasionally, Minhyuk would glance over and Jiyong at the same time Jiyong would glace over at him, causing him to quickly look away from embarrassment. 

As the song comes to an end, Minhyuk holds out a beautiful long note. Minhyuk lets his voice fade off, people clapping from around them. Minhyuk hadn't noticed the crowd they'd drawn, at least 40 people watching them. Minhyuk turns to look at Jiyong.

"Um... hi."

Jiyong chuckles. "Hey. Sorry about that, I heard my song being sung so well by someone so I had to find who was singing it. I guess I couldn't help myself from joining in," Jiyong smiles while sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, don't apologize. It was fun... and I guess it means a lot to hear someone I've kind of idolized to say that about my singing," Minhyuk responds while bowing to him quickly.

Jiyong nods and waves goodbye, turning to leave before turning back around to Minhyuk. "I want to know why I haven't heard of someone that can sing that well. So would you like to go to dinner sometime so I can understand?"


End file.
